1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to coking devices and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for producing abrasion resistant coke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for producing abrasion proof coke forms from coal briquets is known from German Offenlegungsshrift No. 2 507 735. According to a variant of the method disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 537 191, steam may be added into the circulating hot gases of the preheating and drying stages. These methods have proved satisfactory in practice and abrasion proof coke forms which are poor in sulfur and ash are obtained in accordance therewith. There has been a problem, however, that the preheating and drying circulation gases escaping from the briquet charges of the preheating and drying stages are saturated with steam to an extent such that their temperatures are near the dew point so that upon a small drop of the temperature, aqueous condensates precipitate, primarily on the apparatus walls, which form smudgy to solid deposits together with the coal dust also contained in the gases and diminish the cross-sectional areas of the apparatus and pipes. This causes failures in operation with the necessity of stopping the plant for cleaning.